


Wybie is a Pansexual Older Brother

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demiboy Character, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mystery Kids, Pansexual Character, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Basically stories where Wybie is Pansexual, a total badass, and an amazing brother to his queer siblings
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat, Dipper Pines & Wybie Lovat, Lili Zanotto & Wybie Lovat, Mabel Pines & Wybie Lovat, Neil Downe & Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock & Wybie Lovat, Raz Aquato & Wybie Lovat, Razputin Aquato/Lili Zanotto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Disaster Lesbian Sister

**Author's Note:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/628724260686462976/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

Wybie took pride in being observant. He noticed little details no one else noticed- Like how the teachers sometimes had chalk dust in their hair, how the Barbies and Ken dolls at his school always wore turtlenecks to hide their hickeys, and how his best friend (after cat), Coraline Jones always looked flustered after walking out of her history class

“Jonesy, I’m not even gonna ask again.” Wybie said with a roll of his eyes as he pulls a textbook out of his locker, “If you’re sick, just go to the nurse. You’ve been like this for weeks.”

“I’m not sick, _Wyborne!”_ She groaned, then folded her arms, “I’m just… Tired, alright?”

‘This girl ain’t fooling no one.’ “Jonesy, I know when you’re tired. You lean on my shoulder every time you get less than eight hours.”, He reminded, making the blue-haired girl blush, “C’mon, tell me.”

She looked down, making Wybie become concerned, “I… I can’t.”

“Cora…” He places a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not gonna laugh, or yell at you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“…” She sighs, “Alright… So… There’s this girl in my class.” Wybie frowns

“Is she messing with you, or something?”

“No. She just… She’s really… She’s beautiful.” She says with her cheeks becoming red. Wybie then noticed the entranced look in her eyes. She looked so blissful.

“… Jonesy,” Coraline snaps out of her daze and remembers her friend, “do you… Like-like her?”

Coraline suddenly looks ashamed. She looks down at the floor and nods, “Yeah…”

“Okay. That’s cool.” Wybie said with a shrug of his shoulder, making Coraline look up in shock and a little relief

“R-really?”

“Yeah, I mean… Who cares? Girls like girls, guys like guys. Who gives a crap?” He says as he closes his locker and picks up his backpack, “I’m just glad you’re okay. You had me worried for weeks.”

The two begin to walk down the hallway

“… Oh… Thanks, Wybie.” A faint smile appears on her freckled face, “I didn’t think you’d-“

“Jonesy, if you finish that sentence, I’m not giving you rides to school anymore.” He said with a smirk to let Coraline know he’s kidding, “Plus, I’m like _crazy_ Pansexual.”

Coraline stops on her tracks. Her eyes have widened, “Wait… What?”

Wybie just shrugs, “Yeah. I have more important things to worry about than what’s between someone’s legs. I mean, come on.” He takes her hand and walks her down the hall “So, what’s her name?”

“Alex.”

“Oh, she’s Bi. You got a chance.”

——

The next week at school, Wybie smiled as he saw Coraline walking down the hall, hand-in-hand with Alex. They were giggling and blushing. It almost made him sick at how adorable they were together

“Wybie, this is Alex.” Coraline said, gesturing to the brunette girl “… Thanks, again.”

“Anything for my favorite disaster lesbian,” he said with a smug look on his face, making Coraline roll her eyes

“I am not a disaster lesbian!” She turns to Alex, “Tell him.”

“Well…”

Coraline pretends to look offended, “My own girlfriend.” she puts her hand to her forehead in a dramatic fashion, “Betrayal!”

Wybie taps Alex on the shoulder, “What do you see in this girl, again?”, he asks

Alex giggled, “She makes me laugh.”

“Betrayal!”

—

“So, Wyborne, Miss Jones has a little girlfriend. When are you gonna find someone?” Mrs. Lovat asks while brewing some tea

“Gramma, I literally _just_ walked in the house!”


	2. DemiBro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/628731150552154112/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

Gravity Falls… It was a weird place, and Wybie knows weird. But, he promised Jonesy that they would hang out there during the summer. It’s was just them… And six other kids.

There were the twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, whose uncle owned the cabin they would be saying in. Norman Babcock, he seems to drift off into space sometimes. Neil Downe… He’s… Come back to him. And Lili Zanotto and Raz Aquato who were obviously dating

They all seemed nice. Lili took a little time to get used to, but she had a soft side.

Then there was the rooming situation. Dipper, Mabel, Lili, and Raz shared the twins’ room in the attic, while the rest shared the spare room. Pretty decent living space for three months. They’d survive

—

“Okay! Shower’s open” Wybie called out as he walked out the bathroom and straightened his black shirt with a skull on the front

“I’m next!” Mabel yelled

As Wybie walked down the hall to go back to the guest room, he heard a sigh coming from the twins’ room. Lili, and Raz were downstairs having breakfast, and Mabel’s in the shower, so that just left Dipper. He look in through the crack and saw him sitting his bed with a solemn look on his face

“Hey,” Wybie greeted before knocking on the door, making Dipper loook up “you alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Dipper said as he ran his fingers through his hair “I’m fine.” He said quietly

Wybie walks into the room, “No you’re not.” then he sits down next to Dipper, “You look upset. Is something wrong?”

“… You wouldn’t understand.”

“Could you explain it to me so I _will_ understand?” Wybie asks, and Dipper sighs in defeat, knowing he won’t let this go

“Have you just… Ever not feel like… Entirely like you?”

Wybie looks confused, “Could you elaborate?”

“W-what I’m trying to say is… I don’t… Feel like a guy.”

Dipper looks at him nervously. He’s probably expecting Wybie to laugh or call him weird, but instead the older boy just holds his hand

“Dipper, do you feel like a girl?” He asks in a calm voice

Dipper shakes his head, “No. No, I-I somewhat feel male. But, it’s just… It’s a faint feeling.”

“Do you feel like male and something else?”

“… Is that okay?”

“Gimme your phone.” Dipper doesn’t ask questions, and hands Wybie his phone before putting in the password. Wybie types something and shows the results to Dipper, “This is the gender spectrum.”

Dipper looks amazed at the array of gender identities

“Gender is… There’s no limit. You can be whatever you feel.” He hands Dipper the phone and watches as he scrolls through the list, “When you find the one that fits you, let me know. And I’ll use whatever pronouns you want.”

He gets up off the bed and leaves, but not before Dipper says, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

—

“I know what I am!”

Wybie nearly choked on his lemonade as Dipper startled him, “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry! I-I just got so excited! It’s just feels… Amazing! I have some clarification!”

Wybie smiles, “Well, that’s great. So, what are you?”

Dipper smiles proudly, “I’m a Demiboy, and my pronouns are he/him and they/them!” then out of nowhere, they hug Wybie, “Thank you!”

Wybie smiles fondly, “No problem, Dipper.” then he returns the hug


	3. Cake Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/628816261027151872/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

Mabel Pines is really something. And that’s a good thing. She’s social, always looks at the bright side of things, she has her own unique style… But why sweaters in summer. She’s also a hopeless romantic. She tries a little too hard, but you gotta admire her determination.

But lately, she hasn’t been very boy crazy. She didn’t bat an eye when a few boys flirted with her when the kids were walking through town

—

“Mabel, why do you think something’s wrong with you?”

Mabel looks up from her heavily decorated scrapbook to face the curly haired boy. A fake smile and confused look was plastered on her face

“What are you talking about?”

He holds up a phone with a pink case, “I found your phone. And your search history has a few red flags.”

Mabel chuckles nervously and rugs on the collar of her sweater, “I-I was just-“

Wybie reads what she searched earlier, “‘Is there something wrong with me?’, ‘Things needed to be in a relationship,’ ‘Why is intimacy important?’… Shall I continue?”

“Gimme that!” She snatches her phone out of his hand and deletes her search history, “I-I can explain-!”

“Mabel, does this have anything to do with why you haven’t been flirting with boys?”

“…” She nods. Wybie places a hand on her shoulder

“Mabel, I want you to be honest with me.” Another nod, “Do you think sex is important in a romantic relationship?”

Mabel blushes at that word, but nods. “I just don’t wanna do that. I always hear about how people are… Like that when they’re dating, an-and I just don’t want a relationship like that!” She lies back on her bed, “I’m so weird… Who would date me?”

“Mabel, you’re not weird. Having no sexual desires is normal.” Wybie says before sitting on the bed, “Sex is not important in a relationship. All that matters is that you and your partner love, and care for each other.”

Mabel sits back up and smiles, “Really?”

“Yeah. And if they don’t respect your boundaries, dump their ass.” This causes Mabel to laugh, “I’m serious. Consent is important.”

“… Thanks, Wybie.”

“No probl-“ Mabel suddenly pulls him in for a hug, “… You know, you’re not the only one who feels this way.”

Mabel looks at him in confusion, “I’m not?” she smiles, “There’s other people like me?”

Wybie nods, “Yeah. And they’re all in relationships… ‘Cept for me.” Off Mabel’s expression, he continues, “There’s way more important things than having sex or even thinking about.”

“Like what?”

—

“… Wybie? Mabel? Why are you eating cake?” Dipper asked as he walked into the kitchen and found the two eating an entire cake

“Because we’re asexual!” Mabel replied with her mouth full

“But… What does-“

Wybie cut them off, “This is more important than sex.”


	4. Bi Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/628875808115720192/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

“Hey, Wybes?”

Wybie looked up from his phone. Only one person called him that, “Hey, Raz. What’s up?”

“So… Uh. Mabel told me about how you helped her figure some stuff out, and…” He mutters something

Wybie tilts his head, “Huh?”

“I… I was wondering if you could help me… To… Comeouttoeveryone.” He said quickly

“Okay, okay. Say that slower.” Wybie tells him

Raz takes a deep breath and tries again, “I need you to help me come out to the others.” He repeats

Wybie shrugs, “Well, I guess, but why’d you come to me?”

“‘Cuz you’re like the Queer Messiah here!” Raz shouts, “You helped Dipper with gender stuff, Coraline ask out a girl, and Mabel realized her preferences!”

Wybie thinks about it, and realizes Raz is right, “Yeah, I guess. Alright, I’ll help you.”

Raz runs over and hugs him, “Thank you!”

“Man, I’ve been getting hugged a lot.” Wybie says, “Alright, so what are you?” He asks, “Is it gender, sexuality…?”

Raz takes a deep breath, and says, “… I’m Bi.”

“Cool, I’m Pan.” Wybie immediately says, much to Raz’s shock and joy

“So, how did you come out?” Raz asks as Wybie scrolls through his phone

“Only the best way ever.” He shows the shorter boy his phone, and he’s in awe, “That’s right.”

“Dude, you… You wore the Pansexual flag to school as a cape?!”

Raz scrolls through the photos of Wybie wearing the Pansexual flag and taking selfies with other students

Wybie nods, “Three times, actually. Everyone loved it; they thought I was the most badass person at that school.”

“I can see why! This is amazing!” Raz then realizes something “… Do I have to…”

“You can come out any way you want to.” Wybie tells him as he places a hand on his shoulder, “You just do what makes you feel comfortable.”

After a few seconds, Raz looks as if he has an idea, “I know him I’m gonna do this.”

—

“Once again, the Queer Messiah has done his work.” Coraline says as she and the others look up at the roof of the Mystery Shack, where Raz is running around dressed in pinks, blues, purples, and waving the Bisexual flag around

“Wooo!” Mabel cheers, “Wave that flag, Raz!”

“Raz!” Lili calls out, “Get down before you hurt yourself!”

“Silence, Zanotto! I renounce your authority in the name of Bisexuality!”

Lili facepalms, then turns to Coraline with an annoyed look, “You just _had_ to be friends with the King of Queers, didn’t you?”

“Louder, Raz!” Wybie shouts, “Project!”


	5. Bro/Sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/629236811109187584/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

Only four weeks, and the Mystery Kids have named Wybie ‘King of Queers’. He was just so easy to talk to about sexuality and gender, and he was so understanding. He could always see when someone is unhappy being who everyone thinks they are, and he’d do everything to help them

“Stupid.”

Wybie heard muttering from the twins’ bedroom. He cracked the door open and saw Lili, looking in the mirror with a forlorn look

He’s been noticing this about the redhead for a while. A few times out of the week, Lili would just look in the mirror and cry. Wybie even once saw Lili wearing Raz’s clothes, and actually smiling

“You okay?”

Lili wipes the forming tears away, puts on an annoyed look, and turns to face Wybie, “Yeah, I’m fine! Get out.”

“Are you sure?” He urged

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lili repeated, arms crossed

“… I saw you wipe your tears in the reflection of the mirror.”, he said, making Lili blush and look away, “Seriously, what’s wrong, Lili? I know you and I don’t really… Talk or hang out unless it’s with the others, but you can still come to me if you’re upset about something.”

“… I… I know, but… You wouldn’t understand.” Lili said, tears threatening to pour out

“Try me.” Wybie said with a sincere smile

Lili let out a sigh, “Okay. Just don’t tell anyone! Especially Raz!”

Wybie put his hands up in defense, “I’m not. This is personal, and you should tell people on your own time.”

“Good…” Lili mutters something, Wybie looks confused

“You don’t have to tell-“

“No! I’m gonna!” Lili said with a determined look, “Sometimes… I don’t… I don’tfeellikeagirlIfeellikeaboy!”

Wybie looks confused until he realizes what Lili just said, “You don’t feel like a girl?”

“Sometimes!” Lili said defensively, “I-I just… At certain times I just feel like a guy, and… I don’t know what to do with that, be-because I look like that,” Lili gestured to the mirror’s reflection “a-and-“

“That’s perfectly normal!”

“No it-“

“Yes it is.” Wybie said as he pulled out his phone, “You’re genderfluid.” He shows Lili the definition of the gender identity on his phone

“…”

“One day you feel like one gender, the other day, you just wanna wear clothes not meant for your assigned gender.” Wybie explained

“I had no idea.” A smile crept on Lili’a face

“Do you have a preferred name when you feel like a boy?”

“… I guess… Leon?”

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Leon questioned

“I saw you wearing Raz’s clothes once. We’re gonna get you some clothes for your guy days. Then I’ll teach how to contour so you can look more masculine.”

Leon smirks, “You wear makeup?”

“Just for cosplay!”

—

(Leon day)

“Raz, quit it!” Leon demanded as Raz kept hugging him

“Can’t! I love my boyfriend too much!”

“You’re so annoying!”

“You love me.”

Leon smiles, “… Unfortunately.”


	6. AroAce Sib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/630447933901471744/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

“Wybie, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Hearing the familiar quiet voice, Wybie looked away from the Mystery Cart he was fixing and saw Norman Babcock, standing on the porch of the Mystery Shack

“Sure, Norman. What’s up?” He asked while wiping his grease-stained gloves on his jeans

“Okay, um… I remember you talking to Mabel about… Sex, a-and how it’s normal to not-“

“You think you might be Ace?”, Wybie finished for the spikey-haired tween

Norman nodded, “Yes.”

“Cool, another member of the Cake Club.” He said with a grin, “Was that all?”

“… No… I get it’s normal to not want sex, but…” Norman hesitates before asking, “Is it normal to not feel love?”

“Huh-?”

Panicking, Norman responded quickly, “Romantically! I-I still love my parents, my sister. But, it’s just… When I read love stories in books, I just don’t see the appeal. It’s great that they’re together, but… Is that okay?”

Sensing distress, Wybie placed a hand on Norman’s shoulder and the two of them sat on the steps of the shack, “Dude, of course it’s okay. There’s plenty of people who prefer platonic relationships over romantic ones.” Hearing that, Norman smiles, “It doesn’t make you any less human, or even weird.”

“… Thanks, Wybie.”

“No problem. Is there anything else you wanna talk about? You look a little unsure about something.”

Knowing there’s no way out of this, Norman starts fidgeting, “Well… I heard you talked to Dipper and Lili/Leon about gender.”

Wybie pulls out his phone, “Hold on…” He types something in the search bar and pulls up the gender spectrum, “Do you feel male or female?”

“No.”, Norman answered quickly

“How about non-binary?”

“Something like that. Not that exactly, but close.”

“… Do you feel like you have a gender?”

Norman thinks about it for a moment, “… No. I-I don’t.”

Wybie smiles, “Alright. I think I may know what you are, but I want you to figure it out for yourself. Don’t let me figure it out for you, okay?”

Norman nods, “Okay.”, then hugs Wybie, “Thanks.”

Norman heads back inside the Mystery Shack, and Wybie continues to work on the Mystery Cart

—

A week has passed since Wybie talked to Norman. He gave Norman all the time needed to figure out what gender identity felt right. The answer finally came one afternoon in the living room while everyone, sans Norman, was watching a movie

Norman came downstairs with an announcement

“So, I’ve been going through a bit of a gender crisis.” At that, Dipper and Leon shouted, ‘Preach!’ “It took me some time, but, I know what I am… I’m Agender, and my pronouns are they and them.”

Coraline responded, “Cool. Can we watch the movie now?”

Norman rolled their eyes, “Yes.” And they sat down on the arm rest to watch the movie


	7. Wear a Damn Skirt if You Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/630994409503227904/wybie-is-a-pansexual-older-brother

Wybie didn’t really understand why people established gender roles: Girls like pink, boys like blue. Boys provide, girl cook and clean. Girls wear dresses, boys wear pants… Kinda stupid if you asked him

Wybie never gave two shits about gender roles. When he was five, he asked his grandma if he could get his nails painted with her. And at age eight, he walked to school wearing sparkle bracelets and Mary Jane shoes. He also cooked and cleaned… Mainly because his grandma had trouble moving around

So, yeah. Gender was just one of the things Wybie didn’t care about

—

“Nice skirt, Neil.”

The ginger haired boy jumped at the sound of his voice, “W-what skirt? I’m not wearing a skirt!”, he said frantically

Wybie raises an eyebrow, “Then, what’s that?”, he asked as he pointed to the blue above-the-knee skirt around Neil’s waist

Neil started sweating and stammering, “Uh… I-I packed this o-on accident! Yeah. And, I was so tired that… I didn’t realize I put it on…”

Wybie didn’t not look convinced, “Uh-huh…”, he looks at something sitting by Neil’s suitcase, “And I’m guessing those white flats aren’t yours either?”

Neil blushes and looks away

“Neil, why are you trying to hide this?”, he asked, “It’s fine if you wanna wear a skirt.”

“But… I’m a boy.”

“… So?”, Wybie shrugged

“So, aren’t boys supposed to wear-“

“Neil Downe, if you finish that sentence I’m gonna smack you.”, Neil immediatly stopped talking, he continued, “Clothing has no gender. You can wear whatever the hell you want. I once wore a black off the shoulder sweater with white jeans and flats.”

Neil looks surprised, “Really?”

Wybie nodded, “Yeah! I mean, I got teased a few times, but nothing too hurtful.”, he explained, “So wear a damn skirt if you want to. No one here is gonna judge you.”

Neil looked over at his flats. A look of determination took over his face

—

“Neil, I’m a lesbian, but you are so hot right now!”, Coraline shouted with a huge grin on her face

“Why is this the first time I’ve seen you in a skirt?”, Norman asked as they ruffled Neil’s hair, “You look great.”

Mabel squealed, “We’re so going shopping later!”

Leon nodded, “It is a nice color on you.”

“And those flats!”, Raz shouted, “I love them! I love you! I love you wearing them!”

“Screw gender!”, Dipper suddenly yelled out of nowhere, and the others started chanting ‘Screw gender’ over and over again while Wybie just watched with a smirk as he filed his nails


	8. Group Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://itsthemysterykids.tumblr.com/post/631797784790646784/finished


End file.
